


Choices

by SheBit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Romance, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheBit/pseuds/SheBit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles exploring a different choice made by Aragorn, as a Ranger and as a King. AU Pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elessar's Choice

The king descended the steps of the Citadel, the crown of Gondor upon his brow, and his people cleared a path and bowed low as he approached the party of elves who had come to bear witness.

Ere he could greet the lords of the Eldar he beheld a beauty more radiant than any he had seen. His love stood before him, robed in silk and crowned in silver; sapphire eyes shone with love; a gentle smile curved soft pink lips.

As Elessar took the delicate hand and led his love back to the white stair, Arwen watched in silence.


	2. Elessar's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles exploring a different choice made by Aragorn, as a Ranger and as a King. AU Pairing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

His elven love moved gracefully through the sun-dappled woodland, birdsong filling the air. This could never be. How could he ask his love to abandon eternity, to face the doom of man or watch him whither and die? All he could offer was death or grief.  
  
Elrond would never approve of the match, that he had known since the first stirring of his heart. But another stirring could not be ignored. His choice was made.  
  
His fingers twisted in golden hair and he brought those perfect lips to his own, and as their bodies melted into one, Arwen was forgotten.


End file.
